


Over Thunk It

by DustToDust



Category: GUNNM | Battle Angel Alita
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What had he been thinking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Thunk It

Sechs didn’t make it a habit to think. Too many people around him thought too much and didn’t do anything. Usually they ended up dying in a pathetic way. Nothing good ever really came of it, so Sechs tried to avoid thinking as much as possible.

Tried being the operative word. Because there were just some things that even he couldn’t help but think about. Like the whole thing with Whophon. Most of the whole thing. The part with the girls. 

He still gets praised for that move. They call him a hero for saving some dignitary's daughter, like it means something to him. They’ll probably change their tune in a week or so, but that’s not important. 

The thing is that he hadn’t wanted to save her. Sechs really didn't give a flying fuck if she killed herself, he’d only wanted to ask her why she was doing it. He just wanted to know why anyone would want to throw their lives away like that. 

It blew his mind that there were people who could do that with no damn good reason except someone's say so. Made him think hard about it all. 'course he didn't figure anything out on his own. Thinking wasn't something he did, which was a pain in the ass because he wanted to _know_. Asking one of those girls seemed like the best plan for him. And look at what that got him. Damn thinking and damn curiosity.

He’s heard enough about cats and curiosity to last him a lifetime now. Because now he’s got an annoying blonde shadow following him around and calling him "master." It pisses him off, but what can he do? The girl won’t leave and it’s not worth it to kill a little weak thing like her. 

This thinking thing just wasn't for him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I thought Sechs should've gained a traumatized and clingy little follower after the Whophon fight. I had a grand 'ol time imagining the fun that could've been had there with Misha deciding Sechs would be her new Master.


End file.
